1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical disk device and an optical disk processing system, and in particular to a verification process.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a verification process is known for securing reliability of recorded data. The verification process is a process in which, after user data is recorded, the data is replayed and it is checked whether or not the data can be normally replayed without an error, with a strict error evaluation standard. In the case of a recordable optical disk, the optical disk has a lead-in area, a user data area, and a lead-out area. For the data recorded in the lead-in area, after the data is recorded, the tray is ejected, and then, the optical disk is again loaded and it is checked whether or not normal startup is possible. For the data recorded in the user data area, the above-described verification process is executed to secure the reliability. However, for the lead-in area, there is a problem in that time is required due to the wasteful operation of ejection/loading of the tray and that, in the case of fraudulent recording in the lead-in area, the startup process requires a significant amount of time. In addition, for the user data area, because the verification process includes replay of the recorded data, when the verification process is executed, recording and replaying of the data are repeatedly executed, and, thus, the recording speed is practically reduced.
JP 2006-65947 A discloses a technique wherein only a predetermined area immediately before an area where recording is normally completed or only a predetermined area immediately before an area where an error has occurred is verified, in order to shorten the process time. JP 2006-309866 A discloses a technique where presence/non-presence of the verification operation is determined based on a verification operation presence/non-presence matrix table which corresponds in one-to-one relationship to each media ID which is provided in the optical disk drive in advance.
However, the above-described related art are directed to automatic determination of presence/non-presence of verification process or automatic setting of an area to be verified by the drive, and there is a problem in that the techniques are not flexible and the efficiency is low for a particular type of optical disk. For example, when custom-made optical disks such as school learning materials, commemorative items, presents, etc. are manufactured, the same recording data is automatically recorded on a plurality of optical disks, and, in particular, a data portion for which the quality of the recorded data is to be secured is roughly determined. In this case, for example, it is not meaningful if only an outer periphery portion for which an error tends to occur is verified, and a verification process of only the data portion for which the quality of recorded data is to be secured is desired. The data portion for which the quality of the data is to be secured differs depending on the content of the data to be recorded, and, thus, it is desirable to allow suitably setting of the data portion according to the data.